Đoạn cuối cuộc hành trình
by WingsTran
Summary: Đoạn cuối cuộc hành trình


**Author**: Wings89

Shinichi thở dốc, đôi mắt dán chặt vào cảnh tượng hãi hùng trước mặt.

Căn phòng chìm trong bể máu.

Máu ngập lênh láng trên sàn, máu nhuộm đỏ bốn bức tường trắng, máu văng đầy trên cả trần nhà, dây vào các chùm đèn pha lê lộng lẫy, khiến ánh sáng vàng huyền ảo bây giờ cũng hắt ra một màu đỏ chết chóc.

Bố, mẹ, bác Mouri, cô Eri, thanh tra Megure, anh Takagi, chị Sato…

Shinichi lẩm bẩm trong hơi thở run rẩy khi lần lượt đánh mắt qua những cái xác nằm la liệt trong phòng. Tim anh đập điên loạn, hai bàn tay siết chặt trong vô thức.

Hattori, Hakuba, Kaitou, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuka, Aoko, Makoto,…

Đầu óc anh quay cuồng, bước chân loạng choạng tiến dần vào trong, đến khi vấp phải một cái xác khác, khiến toàn thân anh đổ ập xuống, đè lên trên một thi thể bé nhỏ quen thuộc.

Ayumi.

Bên cạnh đó là Genta, Mitsu, và ông tiến sỹ Agasa.

Shinichi quờ quạng trên cơ thể mấy đứa trẻ, mong muốn tìm được chút tàn hơi của sự sống. Nhưng đập vào tay anh chỉ là cảm giác lạnh lẽo, cứng đờ. Cảm giác của sự chết chóc.

Nhắc nhở anh rằng, mọi người đều đã chết!

Phải, chết hết-toàn bộ.

Trừ một người.

Anh từ từ đứng dậy, chậm rãi nhướng mày về cuối góc phòng, nơi có một trái tim vẫn còn đập.

"Anh đã tới trễ, Shinichi", cô mỉm cười, nhẹ nhàng nâng ly rượu Sherry lên môi. "Qúa trễ"

Đôi mắt Shinichi lướt xuống "thứ" mà gót giày kiều diễm của cô đang dẫm lên. Vodka, Korn, Chiaty đang chất chồng nằm dưới đó. Kế bên, Gin và Vermouth tựa lưng vào nhau, hai mái tóc vàng như hòa làm một, rũ dài trên thân xác đẫm máu. Trong tay họ, khẩu súng vẫn còn ám khói. Vương vãi xung quanh là hàng chục thi thể khác trong sắc phục màu đen của Tổ Chức.

Anh cười. Anh không biết nụ cười ấy là mỉa mai cho sự ngu xuẩn của chính mình, hay là đau đớn cho một niềm tin bị sụp đổ, hoặc là cả hai. Nhưng sự thật, anh đang cười.

Cô ấy đây sao?

Ai Haibara nhỏ bé, ngày nào vẫn luôn run rẩy nép sau lưng anh mỗi khi "vô tình" ngửi đc mùi tử khí của bọn Áo đen đây sao?

Ai Haibara có trái tim ấm áp, luôn quan tâm đến những con vật nhỏ bé tội nghiệp đây sao?

Ai Haibara tràn đầy tình cảm, nhưng luôn cố tỏ ra mạnh mẽ, luôn giấu hết mọi thứ, chỉ im lặng chịu đựng một mình vì ko muốn làm ai lo lắng đây sao?

Ai Haibara mà anh đã thề sẽ bảo vệ, Ai Haibara mà anh luôn tin tưởng đây sao?

Không, cô ấy không phải Ai Haibara.

Cô ấy cũng không phải Shiho Miyano. Càng không phải là Sherry.

Cô ấy là Boss.

Là người lãnh đạo tối cao của B.O- tổ chức mafia sừng sỏ, hai tay nhuốm đầy vị tanh hôi của máu và tội ác.

Cô ngồi tựa lưng vào chiếc ghế bọc nhung, hững hờ nhìn tác phẩm của mình chất chồng khắp phòng. Bộ váy đen ngắn bó sát người, để lộ những đường cong hoàn mỹ đầy mê hoặc. Cặp đùi trắng nõn, thon dài vắt chéo nhau, ngạo nghễ, bình thản, như đang chờ đợi, như đang thách thức. Ly rượu Sherry sóng sánh một màu đỏ.

Anh đã tiến tới sát bên cô, đối diện với cô bằng đôi mắt nâu trống rỗng.

Đôi mắt bị lấp đầy bởi những mãnh vỡ ko cách nào hàn gắn.

Và…anh quỳ sụp xuống chân cô.

Không, đó tuyệt đối ko phải là quỵ lụy, van xin. Đó là một sự sụp đổ.

Tượng đài cuối cùng của ngài thám tử lừng danh nhất Nhật Bản, cuối cùng cũng sụp đổ.

Ván bài này, cô đã thắng.

Shiho bật cười. Tiếng cười lanh lảnh, va đập vào bốn bức vách, dội lại vào tai người nghe những âm thanh đau đớn tột cùng.

Cô đang cười sao? Cô đang cười thực sự đấy ư? Nhưng sao lại nghe chua xót đến thế?

Anh gục đầu lên đùi cô, từ từ vòng tay qua eo cô. Hơi thở anh nặng nề phả lên làn da trần của cô, đủ để Shiho nhận ra bao nhiêu sự dằn vặt tuyệt vọng trong đó. Cô nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên mái tóc rối bời của anh, dịu dàng luồn qua tóc anh.

"Shinichi", Shiho cúi đầu, bờ môi anh đào mềm mại lướt dọc lên vành tai anh, thầm thì, "Bây giờ anh đang hối hận, đúng ko?"

Vòng tay anh siết chặt, đầu anh vùi sâu hơn chút nữa, chạm vào bụng cô. Bàn tay cô trườn ra sau gáy anh, mơn mơn những sợi tóc tơ.

"Hối hận cho lời thề ngu xuẩn của mình, đúng ko?"

Anh vẫn im lặng, nhưng những ngón tay rắn rỏi bắt đầu ngọ nguậy di chuyển ra sau, trượt dần lên trên, đến khi chạm vào bờ lưng trần của cô. Làn da ấy rất …ấm áp…

Giọng cô vẫn dịu dàng như vậy, vẫn nhỏ nhẹ như vậy, xuyên thẳng vào đầu anh, trong lúc đầu lưỡi ươn ướt, mềm mại ấy vẫn lướt dọc trên vành tai anh.

"Hối hận vì đã cứu em, đúng ko?"

Shiho nghe rõ hơi thở gấp gáp của anh trên ngực mình. Tiếng tim đập như điên loạn.

Bàn tay anh từ trên lưng luồn qua cánh tay, trườn nhanh lên hai đồi tuyết căng tròn mê hoặc, rồi lại tuột xuống dưới…xuống dưới…và dừng lại.

Cô mỉm cười, cảm giác lành lạnh khi thứ cứng ngắc ấy chọc vào giữa hai đùi mình, và nhướng mày chờ đợi khi nó dần di chuyển lên trên.

Đây chính là lý do cô đã chờ anh đến. Để làm điều đó-với cô, chỉ có anh, và duy nhất một mình anh mà thôi.

Cô nhắm mắt, hai tay bấu chặt sau gáy anh, chuẩn bị chờ đợi cơn đau mà cô đang mong muốn.

Một giây…hai giây…năm giây…

Không có gì cả. Anh..chỉ là đột nhiên dừng lại, và thứ ấy, cũng dừng lại lưng chừng dưới rốn cô. Như cười nhạo. Hoặc như đắn đo.

"Shinichi", cô tốt bụng nhắc nhở, một bàn tay trượt xuống dưới, đến khi chạm vào vật lành lạnh đang phập phồng ấy, "Đừng nghĩ ngợi. Chỉ cần nhắm mắt lại…"

Anh chậm chạp nâng đầu lên, đến khi mắt anh chạm vào mắt cô.

"Tại sao lại là em, Shiho?"

Cô sững người, thoáng ngỡ ngàng. Cô ko nghĩ anh lại đặt câu hỏi đó trong lúc này. Lẽ ra-không nên có bất cứ câu hỏi nào mới phải, khi mọi thứ đã phơi bày trước mặt một cách hiển nhiên.

"Mọi thứ chỉ là màn kịch do chính tay em dựng nên-ngay-từ-đầu?", giọng anh khàn khàn, cơ hồ như giọng nói một ông già sáu mươi với thâm niên bốn chục năm hút thuốc lá.

Cô nhìn sâu vào mắt anh. Và lặng lẽ gật đầu.

"Tất cả mọi thứ?", anh nhấn mạnh từng chữ-đau đớn, "kể cả…tình cảm đó?"

Lần này, cô không trả lời, mà chỉ hững hờ đánh mắt qua hai thi thể kế bên-của Gin và Vermouth.

"Anh nghĩ….tình yêu có thể tồn tại trong thế giới của ác quỷ hay ko?", Cô thầm thì, nhẹ tựa cơn gió.

Anh thở dài, từ từ cụp mắt xuống. Và vành môi cong nhẹ, tạo thành hình vòng cung mờ nhạt.

"Shiho, ác quỷ…từ rất lâu về trước, cũng từng là một thiên thần"

Câu nói vừa dứt, cơ thể Shiho lập tức bị cơn đau thốc xé đôi người. Tiếng rên chưa thoát khỏi môi, lại thêm một cơn đau nữa. Và một cơn đau nữa. Nối tiếp nhau. Dòng chất lỏng ấm nóng, tanh nồng từ trên chảy dọc xuống, theo đùi cô nhỏ giọt lên sàn. Thoáng chốc, chỗ ghế cô ngồi nhuộm đỏ máu.

Anh buông cô ra, mệt mỏi nâng tấm thân nặng nề trên đôi chân trĩu nặng. Khẩu súng tuột khỏi tay, đánh một tiếng "Cộp" trên nền nhà khô khốc. Đầu đạn vẫn còn bốc khói nghi ngút.

Ngón tay Shinichi lần dò trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, chạm vào đôi mắt đã nhắm nghiền. Anh vén những sợi tóc màu nâu đỏ qua vành tai, và khom xuống, nhẹ nhàng đặt lên bờ môi vẫn còn vương chút tư vị trần gian.

"Anh chưa bao giờ hối hận, Shiho", anh thầm thì khi nụ hôn trượt dần lên cánh mũi.

"Anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng, lời thề năm xưa là ngu xuẩn", hơi thở nóng hổi hòa cùng những giọt nước mằn mặt, xô đẩy nhau trên khuôn mặt lạnh giá, " Cũng chưa từng hối hận vì đã cứu em. Nếu thời gian có quay trở lại, anh vẫn sẽ chọn đi cùng em…đến tận cùng"

Nụ hôn dừng lại trên trán cô, run rẩy.

"Anh cũng chưa từng hối hận…khi anh đã yêu em"

Cẩn trọng bế cô dậy, cúi xuống nhặt lại khẩu súng trên sàn, anh lê bước về cuối phòng. Quăng ạch cơ thể nặng nề của mình lên sàn, tựa lưng vào vách, Shinichi ôm siết Shiho vào lòng, hai cánh tay choàng qua eo cô, thong thả gậm nhấm cái lạnh từ từ bủa vây lấy cơ thể mềm mại của cô.

"Điều duy nhất khiến anh hối hận…là đã ko giữ được lời thề…sẽ mãi mãi bảo vệ em"

Một nụ hôn đặt lên vành tai Shiho, trượt dần xuống cổ.

"Nhưng đừng lo..Shiho, mọi thứ đã kết thúc…anh cũng có thể yên tâm đi tìm em rồi. Chúng ta…sẽ là Conan và Haibara như ngày xưa….Anh vẫn sẽ nắm tay em chạy trốn khỏi bóng tổi, vẫn ôm em vào lòng, để bình yên đến với em trong giấc ngủ…Chúng ta…vẫn bên nhau…"

Shinichi mỉm cười.

"Chờ anh, Shiho"

Khẩu súng chậm rãi áp sát vào thái dương.

Một tiếng nổ đanh gọn vang lên.

Chấm dứt tất cả.


End file.
